


Three, Little, Words

by Mygregholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mygregholmes/pseuds/Mygregholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four of the boys are going to Baker Street for a catch up. Mycroft and Greg have some news, but struggle to get it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three, Little, Words

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at writing and need some tips :) comment :)
> 
> Enjoy

"Sherlock they are going to be here soon!" John was just getting ready for Mycroft and Greg coming round. They have had them round before, but John always made a fuss. Sherlock of course hated having guests, even if it was the three people who he cared about the most.

The doorbell rang and Sherlock just lied their on the sofa ignoring it.

"Oh i'll getting then should I?" John shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes I think that might be best, people hate to be kept waiting." Sherlock replied without a bother on him.

John walked down the stairs to be greeted by Mycroft and Greg at the door whispering to eachother and both suddenly turning and smiling at John.

"Hello John" Mycroft said with a smile.

"How goes the day" Greg said with a grin.

"Alright guys. Come in, Come in"

"How's the younger?" Mycroft asked 

"Sulking" John replied tutting.

"Get used to it mate" Greg said stepping in and patting John on the back.

John smiled at that. He started walking up the stairs and turned around when Mycroft and Greg started whispering to eachother again, not loudly but angrily you could tell. 

"What's up with you two then?"

"Oh nothing John, just Greg making a fuss as usual"

Greg glanced at Mycroft with a very unimpressed look in his eye. John just laughed to himself and made his way upstairs. 

Sherlock was sitting at the computer now, typing frantically. He glanced up at John as he walked in then back to his screen.

"Hello little brother. Still analysing them tobacco ashes?" Mycroft said playfully

"Actually brother mine, I am now sampling perfumes."Sherlock replied smuggly. "Idiot" he muttered just enough for John to hear him.

"So John, work treating you right?" Greg asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, yeah, all is good, though we had a right nutter coming in today, asking for some Barbara Wright whoever that is. No one has ever heard of her. He was slightly tipsey though" John replied. "And you? Hows that case that is too boring for dear Sherlock hear?" 

Greg laughed and just said "yeah it's all good, cracked it. Eventually" he added.

Mycroft was still glaring at Sherlock, not even taking in the other conversation.

"And you Mycroft? How's your 'minor position in the department of transport'" 

"All is well thank you John" 

John nodded and went into the kitchen to check on dinner.

They sat at the table and shared a few stories about eachother that noone else knew, though it was mainley childhood stories about Sherlock and Mycroft, like they were in a competiton to see who can embarrass eachother the most. Bye the end of the night Greg and John were in pain from laughing so hard, not just at the stories but at the glares the brothers gave eachother.

"Greg dear can i have a word in private?"

Greg nodded, stood up and followed Mycroft to the bathroom. John frowned watching them go in. Something was deffinitely wrong, he thought. 

He heard the occasional shout but could only make out a couple of sentances. "Just tell them" "No Greg it's not right." 

Mycroft shouted "Okay fine" and Greg walked out looking quite proud of himself with a very beaten looking Mycroft behind him.

"What was all that about?" John asked. 

"We have news" Greg said staring at Mycroft with his eyebrows raised and a commanding look in his eye.

"Yes, we have decided-"

"Oh what now!" Sherlock threw his hands in the air. "What have you two been up too since the last time we saw you?"

"Please brother, do shut up"

"Mycroft you have not done what i thought i have done have you?" Sherlock glared at him. John was looking very confused glancing between the two brothers.

"And what is it you think i have done, Sherlock?" Mycroft returned sherlock's glare with an even icier glare. Oh if looks could kill.

"I don't know. Probably sentanced someone to death. Again" Sherlock said, really emphasising the 'Again' part.

"As much as you like to see me fail, no I haven't killed anyone, and don't entend to until absoloutly neccessary!" Mycroft looked to John who was still very confused, looking at Greg eyebrows raised.

"So, what's the news?" John finally interrupted.

"Me and Greg...We're engaged" Mycroft said with a smile.

Greg couldn't help himself but grin at the sound of them words. And John knew, by the look on his face, that he had never been happier. And neither had the Ice Man himself.


End file.
